


The world will never be the same

by AbbySomething



Series: Maybe This Will Be My Year [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed to be Human!AU, Description of wounds and blood, Edit: NOT canon compliant with season 5, Eventual Jack/Aku, Gen, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Strong Language, blood cw, but with a slight difference, every thing up to issue 19 is 'canon' to this, nerds being mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a greater magic afoot in the universe, and it seeks to usurp Jack’s willing suspension of disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Works that have influenced this one:
> 
> [Dancing With the Devil](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1650737/1/Dancing-with-the-Devil)   
>  [Diplomatic Relations](http://maldoror-gw.livejournal.com/30383.html)   
>  [The Last Unicorn](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Unicorn)

_The unicorn lived in a lilac wood, and she lived all alone. She was very old, though she did not know it, and she was no longer the careless color of sea foam, but rather the color of snow falling on a moonlit night. But her eyes were still clear and unwearied, and she still moved like a shadow on the sea._

—The Last Unicorn, Peter S. Beagle

* * *

 

Snow piled on trees, vehicles, and rooftops. This kind of weather was expected to residents, and the local business flourished with out-of-towners coming in and seeking refuge. The streets were cleared every morning of the snow, pushing it into great piles outside the town’s limits, even clearing alleyways for easier access. This left the concrete frozen and slippery, but there were shops that sold appropriate footwear for that.

It was the kind of quiet you’d expect from the average small town at this time of the year; even inside where it was warm, everyone seemed to prefer to keep to themselves, and try and warm themselves with a hot drink or by sitting by the fire before the idle small talk started. But even that was scant in the local bar and inn, seeing as everyone in it was simply trying to stay inside and not looking to make friends with each other unless they were traveling together.

One such loner was Jack, who sat close enough to the great fireplace to feel its warmth, but far enough so he felt protected from the bright light and attention of any possible bounty hunters. And that his eavesdropping would not be noticed.

“I’m telling you, Aku is being odd, _blarfl_!” a yellow alien with four antennae and orange welts across their body said from a tube-like mouth. Jack had only picked up the language this one was speaking a few weeks ago, but he could make out most of what they were saying.

“There is no way, _snuuurk_ , he is being normal! It is not odd of him to not show his ugly face for times,” the alien’s compatriot (one who looked similar but held an inverted color scheme) stated, antennae twitching.

_‘Yes, but for how long?’_ Jack thought impatiently. It was true; from what he had been able to gather in his time here, it had not been unusual for Aku to vanish for periods on conquests before Jack had arrived in this future. If he were taking it up again, it might give Jack a window to find a portal into the past and destroy this future before it could happen.

It was also true that Jack had not seen the demon or encountered any supernatural threats from him in the past month, which was an inordinate amount of time for Aku. Jack could feel the itching of eager anticipation under his skin; this might be the chance he had been waiting for!

…If he had any current knowledge of methods home, that is. He put that thought aside as he continued listening, sipping his tea silently.

“It has been a week and the papers have said even his castle which was supposed to be moving did not! The workers have not heard any new _ghfergh_ or threats in days!”

Just then, Jack’s astute hearing picked up the sound of a scuffle just outside. He turned, and saw others looking on at a scene in the snow. There was laughter, and several yelps of pain, before a figure darted past the window and into the alley beside this establishment, and was followed closely by several large, purplish beasts in black leather jackets.

There was another cry, but Jack was already outside and turning the corner, leaving a few coins on the table in his wake.

The alleyway opened on a street behind it, but somewhere between the two openings the beasts had tackled their victim to the ground. Two had pinned the arms down, and another was sitting on the victim’s waist while drawing back a fist to evidently punch them in the face. The victim’s eyes were screwed shut, and they were flipping their head back and forth and flailing their legs in an attempt to struggle.

“Three against one seems like it is hardly a fair fight,” Jack announced coldly, stopping a few feet from the scene.

The three beasts turned, and scowled deeply at him. The victim, who appeared to be human, froze and opened their eyes wide to stare at Jack in disbelief.

“Ohh, look at Mr. Hero,” the beast on the left arm drawled, and all three began to chuckle. The human started to open their mouth, but the beast on their waist pulled the fist in the air back and threatened to bring it down, so their jaw snapped shut again.

“I will only say this once: Leave. Now.” Jack’s tone had not changed, although he knew what their response was likely to be, and he tensed his stance ever so slightly.

As predicted, the one on the human’s waist arose, and charged at Jack, snarling. Jack waited until they were close, then easily moved to his right and out of the charging path. The beast, not having expected this, attempted to stop and turn, only to slide on the frozen concrete and fall flat on their stomach, slipping at great speed into a metal dumpster nearby head-first. It wasn’t enough to knock them out, but it would give them a tremendous headache. They moaned, clutching their head and not rising immediately.

The other two glanced at each other, and finally the one on their victim’s right arm got up and started to run at Jack, this time measuring their steps a little more carefully. Jack again waited until they were close, then side-stepped them once more and added a slight push to their backside as they passed, running them headfirst again into the wall of the building beside them. Jack easily got his balance again, while the beast was not so fortunate, and fell to the ground upon impact, also bemoaning his headache.

The third took a look at the fate of his companions and quickly scattered.

Jack ensured the beasts were not going to get up immediately, and then turned to where the victim…had been only a few seconds ago. Currently, they were trying to dart past Jack and retrieve a backpack that had been dropped or thrown a few feet away.

“Are you alright?” Jack asked, “I assure you, I will not—”

“I am fine, _sa-mu-rai!_ ” the human knelt down and grabbed one of the straps.

Something about…they way they said that…

Jack froze, every memory associated with that inflection coming immediately to his conscious mind. There had only ever been one being who called him that; who even _said_ the word like that, with such disdain and hatred. The hair was a dead giveaway, now that Jack looked: shortly cut, vibrant red with one long streak of black to the edges on either side, with three curls rising like horns framing the face. The voice itself was… _wrong_ ; not as deep or monstrous; but there was no mistaking it.

Aku.

The human-shape froze upon those words leaving their mouth, and slowly began to stand again. Jack could see a bead of sweat trickling down their forehead.

Jack leapt forward, his hand flying to the handle of his sword as he began to chart out a battle plan in his mind. What he _didn’t_ quite expect was for the human-shape to turn and run away, slipping a bit on the ground. They didn’t make it far, the sudden movement not quite agreeing with their feet, and they fell on their face, hands and arms flailing forward to catch them self before they landed on their face. Their feet began to try and gain some traction immediately, and they pushed up on their hands in desperation, before Jack grabbed them by the back of their coat and hauled them up, slamming the human-shape against the wall.

The sword was at their throat immediately afterwards, and their hands went to grasp at Jack’s iron grip before stilling at the feeling of cold metal against their throat.

“Aku,” Jack said in a low, steely voice, “Tell me now if it is truly you, or one of your eyes and ears that had chosen to follow me today!”

“Why should I tell you anything?” the human-shape demanded, green eyes bearing into Jack’s, and Jack pressed the sword in a little closer.

They winced a bit, attempting to jerk back.

“Good point,” they rasped, their fingers taking up trying to pry Jack's away, rather uselessly.

Jack narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Yes, it is Aku, oh all-noticing samurai," Aku snarked after a breath, "Now unhand me!"

Jack did not, in fact, unhand him. Instead, upon hearing that confirmation, he pulled his sword back and plunged it towards the demon's core. Aku shrieked, hands dropping from their previous grips to try and grab for the sword, which stopped only a hair’s width from making its full-powered contact.

Something was wrong, Jack knew. If the demon hadn't already shifted into something more powerful in order to defend himself...

No, it went back further than that. Why had Aku even been run into this alley by beasts he could have easily destroyed? It bothered Jack.

He did not lower his stance, for he knew first-hand that the demon's trickery ran deep, but that lingering sense of _wrongness_ stayed his hand.

"What is this, Aku? Why do you not defend yourself?"

Aku paused, then contorted his face into indignation again.

"You insolent whelp! Aku is more than capable of defending himself!" He kicked Jack in the shin, which had about the same effect as kicking the wall behind him. It did hurt; Jack could secretly give the demon that; but it did not deter Jack from their positioning.

Aku looked genuinely put-out, slumping his body and expression.

"Aku may be...incapacitated, at this very moment," he admitted in a low voice, looking away. He perked back up almost immediately, grinning wide with a full set of human teeth.

“But rest not assured, samurai Jack! I will find a method of undoing this within a short amount of time, have my revenge upon those responsible, and then continue my rule!”

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He _couldn’t_.

Yet.

Bizarre though it was, Aku seemed to be speaking honestly.

Why else would he _admit_ who he was upon their first meeting?

“What. Is. This.” Jack ground out, digging the sword in just enough to make Aku squirm again. He was holding himself back from simply cutting the demon down and ending this torment upon his own existence, disguise or not. But he could not, in good conscious, kill someone who could not defend themself. It was dishonorable; something only creatures like Aku would stoop to.

“Wha—What do you mean?!” Aku stammered, fingers attempting to peel Jack’s from the sword’s handle, “Did I not explain just now that I have been _cursed?_ ”

“And how do I know this is not a disguise of yours, demon? That this is not some elaborate plot to attempt to gain my trust, only to betray me and try to kill me?”

“Fool!” Aku began again, angrily, “Perhaps if I _were_ myself, but that is not what has happened! Instead I have been confined to this weak, fleshy frame, doomed to die a _pitiful_ human death unless I am changed back!”

He seemed to catch himself, his eyes growing distant and almost fearful. Perhaps it was the realization finally beginning to click.

If it were true.

“Jack,” he finally said, in a smaller voice, “I have been on the run from every creature imaginable this last month, barely able to even fight for my own life. If I were as you have known me, would I have allowed those beasts to even lay their paws on me?”

Jack began to shake slightly from the tension coiling through him, the urge to simply end their long rivalry barely held back by the sense of honor he still held fast to. He took a breath through his nose, and let go of Aku, who slipped back on the ice and fell once more.

“Whatever trickery this is, I want no part of it!” Jack stated, and began to walk out the other side of the alley.

“Wait! Wait,” Aku stumbled to his feet, “I can make you a deal! Help me out of this body, and I’ll, I’ll…”

He furrowed his brow, obviously devising some fiendish plan on the spot.

“You think,” Jack spun hard, eyes flashing in rage, “That I would _ever_ align myself with you? You, you—!”

He sadly couldn’t even form the words to express how disgusted he was with the very thought.

So instead, in a few strides he put himself up in Aku’s face (although he was still upset that even like this the demon had a full head on Jack’s height) and glowered. Aku had trouble catching up on how quickly Jack was moving now that he no longer had his demon abilities, and he was caught by Jack’s glare like a deer in headlights.

“I should have killed you the instant you told me who you are, but instead I spared you on the premise you do not appear to be able to defend yourself! _Do not expect that mercy again!_ ”

That said, he whipped around and stormed out towards the edge of town, hoping to never see the demon again if he truly was stuck as a human. If this was a ruse, as Jack highly suspected it was, then he was better for not having the demon follow him. It was bad enough that his honor was standing in the way of proper retribution without also having to deal with Aku's tricks.

And if Aku was stuck as a human, then good for the universe. It was better off without him terrorizing it. Plus Jack would have a much easier time finding his way home.

“Is it not true that it is a practice of your honor to be helpful? To those in need?”

Jack stopped in his tracks, caught helplessly by the sudden realization that Aku knew about that, let alone what honor and charity even _were_.

He turned slowly, half-expecting Aku to suddenly be gone and replaced by the visage of someone else; someone he expected to know about that.

(Although, realistically, he suspected most on this planet did not, due to Aku’s interference.)

He started to ask, curiosity overwhelming him, but Aku’s eyes caught his, and they stood still, gazes challenging each other.

Jack snapped his jaw shut, irritation catching up again, and he clenched his fists tightly as he withheld his temper. After a long, studying silence, during which Aku’s challenging gaze began to wither and resemble something more like genuine worry, Jack finally responded with exactly what was on his mind.

“Even if I truly believed you were ‘in need,’ you do not deserve my help. The years of tyranny you have behind you stain your every word and action, and I cannot ignore that. Once more: do not expect mercy from me again!”

Although he lost control of his voice towards the end, Jack was happy to dispel the demon’s delusions, and make very clear where Jack stood with him.

He whirled away and marched off, feeling like the snow would be melting under his heated footsteps. He needed to move on, and try to catch any wind of a time portal home before Aku either grew tired of the illusion or broke the “spell” upon him. He set his mind to this, pushing aside the flurry of other emotions coursing through him, and continued on towards the edge of the town.

The sooner he was the furthest away from whatever this was, the better he would be, Jack was sure.

Aku watched him, his anger rising in place of the spikes of the fear for his life that had come in when the samurai had pressed the sword to his weakened frame. There were other emotions, too, that he could not name, but he chose to forcefully ignore them.

That had become somewhat routine, since he awoke a month ago in this constrained and confusing form. He almost wanted to test his mortality again, as he had done in the first week, but he repressed that too. There was no point in it now: he was _stuck_.

He wouldn’t dwell on that thought. He knew where it would lead in his mind.

Wherever the samurai was going, there was sure to be magic and powerful creatures that he would encounter, and Aku had no idea if any of them would be able to undo this curse. But he still had to _try_.

Plans began to form in his thoughts; careful steps on how to best avoid further encounters with the samurai while also plotting to take advantage of whatever the fool might meet. This was reassuring, and the wretched, beating organ in his chest began to calm.

He had…something of a plan. He had an end goal. He was still _Aku_ , underneath this flesh, and he would see his true form again.

* * *

 

Jack was more than aware the demon was following him, pretending to be on the same path as he. He was not so easily tricked, and he knew Aku’s ego often gave away his plans or allowed Jack to have insight into what the demon’s tricks would be. But this was just…sad. Normally Jack expected more from Aku. The demon usually had more elaborate or dangerous plots, and he especially never revealed who he was right off the bat. Was he hoping to take Jack by surprise?

This made sleeping difficult, but after the third night and the demon had still not attacked, Jack gave in to the idea that Aku was likely simply waiting for Jack to spring whatever trap he had laid out ahead. It would not be the first time he had been able to sleep with his greatest enemy so near.

He was surprised to find, however, during those dark, cold nights, that the fire glowing off towards some distance behind him seemed to take longer than his own, and if he squinted he could sometimes catch the edges of sparks and a faint sound of rocks or twigs scraping against each other.

Those sounds were sometimes the last ones he heard before sleep overcame him.

* * *

 

When the fourth day came upon Jack, he woke early and stretched, the cold having settled into his bones. Tempted though he was, as always, to stay and make another fire, he had to move on. This time, however, would be slightly different.

The last day had been warmer in the late afternoon, and much of the snow had melted away, although the skies promised more today. In the meantime, Jack put his plan into action now that his footsteps would not be easily traced.

He walked along the path he had taken through the woods for a short while, ignoring the protesting in his stomach as per usual, and eventually found a fork in the path. The cut between them was filled with a dense series of tall bushes, clearly built to withstand the weather. They would provide good cover.

He tucked himself away behind them, and sat back, peering at the path through a small opening in the branches. Snow began to drift down softly.

A few hours passed like this, Jack occasionally shivering in his gi, but his patience paid off.

Aku walked up the same path that Jack had, eyes firmly ahead. When he came to the fork, he glanced down both, and then sat back on his heels, crossing his arms and running his fingers up and down his arms. A few minutes passed like this, but finally Aku shook his head and began to search the ground for—

A stick?

He picked it up, weighing it in his hand, and then gave it a weak toss into the air. It flew a few feet up, and then came down directly on the demon’s face. Aku cursed and sputtered in anger, kicking at the stick when it landed, but it spun towards the left path. Aku rubbed the bridge of his nose, nursing it, and sighed with a rise and fall of his shoulders.

He passed Jack’s spot, but he didn’t turn to look in Jack’s direction either. In fact, he didn’t appear to be taking in or keeping an eye out for any of his surroundings. It was an egotistical move.

Jack frowned, confusion settling in, but after Aku was some short distance ahead Jack stood, brushing off the cold he felt. The demon’s behavior was ludicrous but not indicative of his true motives; Jack would need to get his answers directly, then.

Walking briskly, it wasn’t too long before he caught up to the demon, who heard him coming and turned. The look on his face might have made Jack laugh, if he were in the mood.

“Wh-What? But you started before…What?” Aku swiveled his pointing fingers back and forth in the directions of the path.

“What _is_ this, Aku?” Jack demanded once more, stepping closer.

“I already told you, fool!” Aku snapped, backing away, “It is you who chooses to not believe the truth.”

Jack’s focus hardened, and he subtly slid his his stance apart. Aku’s eyes flickered to the movement, and he winced.

“You lie!”

“For once, samurai, I am not!” Aku fingers curled, as if he still had his claws under this skin.

“You always coat yourself in deceit. I have a hard time believing this to be any different.”

And yet…Jack still couldn’t manage to draw his sword until he saw for himself. He needed to know.

“Bah!” Aku waved a hand dismissively, “Begone with you, then! I have no need for your petty judgements.”

He started to move away, although his head was still turned to be watching Jack. Like hell he’d turn his back on the samurai; that was simply idiotic.

“No!” Jack sprang forward, and Aku bolted. Jack overtook him easily, but instead of attacking simply rounded on him and blocked him from continuing on the path. Aku skidded to a halt, nearly losing his balance again.

“I will not have you following me any longer!” Jack said, voice as hard and cold as the ice around them, “I am not partaking in whatever plot you have this time, demon, so either turn around, or fight me now.”

Aku paled a bit, but it did not stop his determination to avoid a confrontation with the samurai, even if he did need to do exactly what the samurai had been accusing him of.

“I am _not_ following you!” Aku’s voice rose, startling the birds above, “Paranoid fool! This was the clearest path I saw out of the previous town. Simply because we both chose to follow it does not mean I am stalking you! Once again, your delusions about my situation cloud your ability to see the simplest and honest answer.”

Jack’s body temperature was beginning to rise with his ire, an emotion that often spiked dramatically when in the presence of the demon. Especially when he was being such a lying, manipulative, _loathsome_ creature.

“I give you one more chance, Aku,” Jack placed his hand over the sword’s handle, and Aku made a noise of distress, “Go back in the opposite direction, or I will cut you down, ‘human’ or not.”

Aku looked like he wanted to object, but his eyes kept flickering to the sword. Finally, he steeled himself and turned, still keeping his head tilted to glare at Jack.

“Fine!” Aku took a few steps, “You go on your way, then! I hope you meet an unfortunate fate.”

‘ _The feeling is mutual, demon_.’ Jack watched him for a few more steps, his thoughts a storm.

Jack eventually turned away, still grappling with the guilt that shook him to his core; the duality of wanting to simply end their rivalry here, but also being unable to do so out of the fear that Aku was _right_. Surely Aku could still fight; he had proven to have some understanding of hand-to-hand combat when they had struck a deal about fighting on “equal” ground a few years ago (though predictably the demon had cheated).

But he also had no idea how much of that was simply Aku using his magic, much like now.

Aku disrupted his thoughts when Jack felt a touch upon his shoulder.

There, finally, was the sign Jack had been waiting for.

Jack stopped in his tracks, anger boiling over. Flicking his sword out of its case by the crossguard with his thumb, his right hand was already wrapping around the grip as he spun to his left. He thrust forward, eyes locked on his target, letting out a single sound of fury.

Aku moved, throwing his left arm up, and Jack reacted to the imminent threat by jerking awkwardly upwards, meeting it in-air and causing the blade to graze across Aku’s forearm.

Distantly, as his weapon made contact and began pressing in, Jack became aware that there was more resistance to his strike than the usual paper-thin feel of cutting through Aku’s frame. Jack still had most of his power behind the blow, and it sank cross-wise into Aku’s arm before Jack’s intuition froze him in place, several seconds ahead of his conscious thought.

Aku stood still, blinking a bit numbly at Jack, before his eyes slowly drifted to look up at the length of the blade. Jack’s rage flowed out of him smoothly, replaced by a dawning horror.

Red blood began to pour thickly from the wound, pooling out from where Jack’s sword cut into the flesh. Aku’s mouth gaped open, and he made a series of choking noises before finally crying out and dislodging himself in a backwards movement. He began to shake, and clenched his right hand tightly around the area to try and stop the bleeding, still cursing and groaning with pain.

Jack was stuck in his position, struck still as if a spell had frozen him there. Finally, after a long minute, began to realize that it was blood upon his blade; no evidence of leftover magic or the residue of evil. It still dripped from his sword, now making long trails down the length towards his hilt.

Everything seemed to tilt and grow distant as reality began to set in.

This was…it meant…

Aku had told the _truth_. He _had_ been telling the truth, this whole time. In spite of Jack’s words, and thoughts, he was still wholly unprepared for that reality.

Jack’s knees trembled.

“Fuck you!” Aku’s voice finally broke through Jack’s haze, and Jack met Aku’s loathsome glare.

Jack forced himself out of his head, and quickly stammered out an “I am sorry, I did not—”

He shut his mouth with a clack instantly, however, as there was still no way in the heavens or hells that he should apologize. Since Aku had told the truth, that meant he was indeed still _Aku_.

He should likely kill the demon while he was still trapped as a human, Jack knew, but it was also at that moment that Jack had a brilliant revelation; one that hit him so hard he nearly stumbled. His anger and disbelief had clouded him earlier, but now that they were replaced by shock and awe, it made this new epiphany all the more clear.

If Aku was a _human_ , then…

Jack had been given a golden opportunity of a very different kind.

He understood that Aku had always been pure evil and thus had never had any choice in the morality of his actions and words. It had made it easier for Jack to rationalize destroying him without question. Now that he had a human body, with a human brain, he should be able to actually make those choices.

And who better to guide him than the one who had opposed Aku’s evil for so long?

He stepped forward, reaching out towards Aku’s injured arm.

“Aku, allow me—”

“Do _not!_ ” Aku cried out, jerking back, “Come _anywhere_ near me, samurai! I, I will, be forced to take measures! I promise _unbelievable_ pain if you take another step!”

Jack took a deep breath, and carefully tucked his sword away, flinching inwardly that he had not cleaned it before doing so. He did not, however, come any closer to Aku, and instead he meticulously tore off a long strip of his sleeve, holding it forth towards the d— ex-demon.

Aku curled his lip in disgust, staring at the cloth like its very nature offended him. He was glad the samurai seemed…convinced, now, but _damn_ the wound stung, in a different way than it had before.

When the silence continued to stretch, Jack finally sighed and spoke again.

“Allow me to wrap it? It will keep bleeding if you hold it like that.”

Aku was shaking slightly, and his eyes were pointedly not looking at the wound, which had begun to bleed through his fingers and onto the ground. Jack was no stranger to blood, his own or others, but he could see that this was new to Aku.

“How can I trust you?” Aku narrowed his eyes, “How do I know you will not strike me again!”

“I would ask the same of you,” Jack replied stiffly, “But I give you my word: I will not strike at you unless you give me reason to.”

Aku shrank back, and Jack almost feared he’d said the wrong thing, even if it were how he felt, but then Aku glanced away and gave a single, curt nod, holding his arm at length. Jack stepped up and Aku pried his fingers away, shuddering, but he still was not directly looking forwards. Instead he watched Jack like a hawk from the corner of his eyes, while Jack set to carefully wrapping the wound. The first one was not quite enough, so he tore another strip from the same sleeve and encompassed the area once more.

“Hold this,” Jack said, and Aku put his fingers around the makeshift bandages to grip tight again, “It will do for now. There is a town, perhaps another day’s walk, where it can be cleaned and remade with proper wrappings.”

As expected, Aku did not thank him, but instead continued to stare suspiciously as Jack took a few steps back.

“Since…you have proven to be speaking the truth about this ‘curse,’ I have reconsidered the idea of offering you a deal, Aku,” Jack began, then took a steadying breath, “I will not kill you unless you give me reason to, and I will help you learn to fend for yourself. After that we shall part ways, and continue upon our separate quests.”

Aku’s eyes went wide, jaw slacking. Before Jack knew the ex-demon would interrupt, he held up a hand and continued on.

“In exchange, you will make every effort to become a better, hm, person, and understand morals. If you are to be stuck in this form for any extended period of time, especially with me, then you need to adapt, and change.”

Aku bristled at that, but ground his teeth instead of speaking for a few moments. He wanted to tell the samurai exactly where he could shove his “morals,” but the need to survive outweighed it. Finally, his eyes grew distant as he thought about how easy it would be to just say yes, and then go along and play with the samurai’s foolish morals, all the while taking advantage of being under the tutelage of his greatest enemy. He could learn all his tricks and know how to counter them, so when he became a demon again…

He grinned and straightened, ignoring the flaring pain in his arm.

“Very well, samurai! I agree to the terms you have set. I am indeed eager to learn how to, ’fend’ for myself, and all the complications of your morale system. I do not doubt it will be useful for blending in for however long I am like this.”

The lies still slipped so easily out, and Aku was proud and happy they did. Jack gave him a dubious glance, but relaxed a bit regardless, before he cocked his head in some measure of confusion.

“What…exactly were you hoping to do when you grabbed me?”

Aku started a bit, but then slumped and huffed, looking away.

Jack made an irritated noise in his throat, but motioned for Aku to follow him on the path.

“On that note, Aku,” Jack said, “Do not touch me again without my permission.”

“I do what I want, fool, and if that means needing to haul you around by your hair then by all the pits in Hell I will do so.” Aku snorted in derision.

Jack wanted to do just that to Aku, and see how _he_ liked it, but he chose to take the more logical path.

“How would you feel if I grabbed you without asking?” Jack tried, hoping that reversing the situation would help Aku understand.

Aku recoiled, lips curling in distaste.

“You would lose your limb, I guarantee it! And in case you did not know: the _instant_ I actually crave for your revolting flesh to touch mine, I will drop dead!” Aku snapped, eyes blazing with hate.

“Humans typically do not touch each other without express consent,” Jack said with a tone of finality, “Unless they mean to do harm. So I will only tell you this once more: Do not _ever_ touch me without my permission.”

Aku grumbled under his breath, and Jack could make out a few colorful curses mixed in with “fool” and “samurai,” but eventually the ex-demon settled, although his face still held a sour look.

“If we are in agreement, then I suppose it is a fair deal.”

“One more thing,” Jack stated, ignoring Aku’s pained groan, “To be clear, this is not forgiveness. I will _never_ forgive you. Instead, this is indeed my act of goodwill to you; ‘someone in need’ as you put it earlier.”

He caught Aku casting him a dark, strange look, before the ex-demon brought his eyes back to face the horizon.

“The feeling is mutual, samurai.” Aku mumbled.

* * *

 

In the distant reaches of the universe, Loki sat back and leaned the side of his head into his hand.

“Well,” he said aloud, “This should prove most interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> The fic that has literally been in production for three years is finally seeing the light of day.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed~
> 
>  
> 
> MANY THANKSSSS to my wonderful betas, [Cobalt the Fox](https://cobalt-draws.tumblr.com/) and [Ka Won!!](http://iwalkandtalk.tumblr.com/) u are both doing the mighty lord Aku's work


End file.
